coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9588 (17th October 2018)
Plot A tense Ali refuses to join Robert and Michelle in visiting Ryan. Jenny comes down to a special breakfast and flowers from a guilty Johnny. She reiterates her forgiveness but tells him it's early days when he tries to get close. Nick tells Gail and Sarah he's been running a restaurant in Nottingham with friend. Trying to find out the reason behind David being sent to prison for hitting Gary, Sarah points out that he wasn't there for his brother and he let a lot of people down in the manner of his leaving. Robert tells Michelle his suspicions of Ali - that he made no effort to save Ronan's life. Vicky continues to stir up things with Sinead as she tries to ring for her biopsy results. Peter bans the use of mobile phones in worktime. Michelle is furious with Robert for voicing his thoughts. Vicky turns her attentions to annoying Fiz by taking an embarrassing video of her. Peter insists all phones are put in the lockers. DS MacKinnon tells Michelle that she doesn't understand Ronan's death and shocks her by saying a gun was found in his car. She asks her to come to the police station that afternoon to give another statement. Sinead answers her phone to get her biopsy results and is told to come in person tomorrow. Vicky spots her on the device and drops her in it with Peter. She then tries to snatch the phone and a fight breaks out. Rita is shocked to see Liz still behind the Rovers's bar and Johnny and Jenny acting loved-up. Peter suspends both women for a week. Leanne refuses to listen to Nick's apologies for his behaviour. Michelle finds Ali knocking back whiskey. He denies seeing the gun and she asks him if he let Ronan die. Breaking down, he admits that he killed the gangster. Daniel appraises Ken's salon story. His son tells him he's been offered a place on the MA course at Manchester University but hasn't yet informed Sinead. She arrives home and tells her husband that Peter has suspended her. Crying, Ali tells Michelle the manner of Ronan's death and says he did it for her. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office and factory floor *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen and Ali's room *Weatherfield General - Ryan's room, Leanne's room and corridor Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert grows suspicious of Ali's behaviour, while the police question Michelle about the accident and she is shocked when they tell her Ronan had a gun in his car; and Peter reaches the end of his tether with Vicky goading Sinead. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,955,836 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes